


Team Orders & Heartbreak

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, set German gp 2018, simi - Freeform, valewis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: After the race Sebastian wants to explain to Kimi what happened with the team orders. It only costs him more heartache. Lewis and Valtteri are there to support them.Set German GP 2018





	Team Orders & Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is split over Germany and Hungary because I wanted to do something special before the Summerbreak. Hope you enjoy <3

Sebastian sat against the wooden door with his head resting on his knees. He was long done crying, but his heart still ached as the crash repeated itself over and over in his head. He had bottled it once again. How could he be so stupid?! As if it couldn’t get any worse already, Kimi was probably mad at him. He regretted complaining over the radio that he was faster. Look what it gave him. Kimi has said so often how he wanted another win under his belt before he retired and Sebastian basically took it away without even trying an overtake.  
“What are you doing here?” Startled by the voice, the German jumped upright almost hitting his head against the door.  
Lewis smirked at him, amusement visible in his gaze, which quickly faded into worry as he saw Sebastian’s bloodshot eyes. “You okay?”  
“I’m fine!” Sebastian stood up hurriedly, ready to walk toward the elevators. Lewis grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “No, you’re not! Is it because of the crash? Because that could have happened to anyone.”  
Sebastian shrugged his arm loose. “No, it’s Kimi. Ferrari used team orders and I’m scared he’s mad at me.”  
Lewis frowned at that: “He won’t be. He’ll understand that we’re fighting for  
the championship and he isn’t.”  
“It’s still possible.” Sebastian replied defensively but it sounded weak even to his own ears.  
“Yeah and I’m the queen of England.” Lewis snorted. “Seb, mathematically speaking everything is still possible. In reality, it’ll either be you or me. Kimi’s smart. He’ll understand.”  
“He’s stubborn. He won’t accept my apology once he hears my radio transmissions. If he hasn’t already…” Sebastian rubbed his face, feeling tired all of a sudden.  
“Man, don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Val accepted it straightaway. Team orders are simply part of the sport. Same for heartbreak.”  
Sebastian nodded, but it didn’t lessen his concern. “Guess you’ve got a point.”  
Lewis winked at the blond: “Most of the time. Now go find your Finn instead of sitting in front of his hotel room.”

Kimi was seated at the bar together with Valtteri. A bottle of vodka stood inbetween them almost empty already. Not that the men were aware of it.  
“I don’t get, why am I not allowed to fight Lewis. I was the faster man today. Mercedes said they’d never use team orders. I sign a new contract and not even a day later they tell me to hold position. It’s not fair!”  
Kimi sighed before taking another swing from the bottle.  
“You know what’s not fair? When your boyfriend gets all the privileges even though you’ve raced four more years with Ferrari AND gave them their final championship both constructer and driver.”  
Valtteri smiled awkwardly at his friend. He knew Ferrari’s threatment of Sebastian was a sore point. The Finn wanted equality more than anything, but it was the only thing he didn’t receive from the Italian squad.  
“I should simply retire. We’ll see how great Seb will do with new blood next to him. He’ll probably bottle the whole season the same way he did today! He’s an unworthy champion who always had the best car underneath his ass. Without that he’s nothing. He can’t overtake! Only complain. Piece of low-life.”  
“You don’t mea-“ Valtteri began but he was cut off by another voice.  
“If that’s what you think of me than I guess we’re done!”  
Kimi turned at the familiar accent, noticing Sebastian who stood there alone in a black sweater that was way too big for him. Kimi realized it was his.  
“See you in Hungary.” Sebastian stated before his teammate had the chance to reply. The German ran off toward his room, silently hoping that Kimi would follow. He didn’t. Sebastian realized he’d lost more today than just the lead in the championship.


End file.
